Dios está muerto: Día 6
by albertoescritor
Summary: Un día parece poco tiempo, pero en este mundo esas 24 horas son más que suficientes para derruir las mentes débiles y colocarlas al borde la histeria. Las esperanzas decaen lentamente en el grupo y la tensión aumenta. Henry sigue siendo el protagonista. Ahora está acompañado de Frank y Lizz.


The Walking Dead: Día 6

Tras varias horas de recorrido la carretera se hallaba completamente oscura y la visibilidad era casi nula ya que el conductor se negaba a encender los faros del vehículo por temor a que los muertos pudieran divisarlos en la oscuridad. Esto por una parte tenía cierto sentido, supuso Henry. Pero también representaba una gran desventaja el conducir con las luces apagadas. Dejando de lado la posibilidad de impactarse contra algo, hubiera sido imposible determinar si un caminante estaba a tres metros de la camioneta. Tal vez los no muertos no fueran rápidos pero eran sigilosos. Si tuvieran que detenerse y bajar del automóvil podrían ser inminentemente atacados ya que no podrían verlos ni oírlos acercarse.

Para empeorar la dura situación, Frank cabeceaba y sus ojos se cerraban por momentos víctimas del cansancio.

-Amor- le dijo la mujer, llamada Lizz, al hombre- debes descansar. Déjame conducir un rato para que puedas dormir.

-¿Y dejarte desprotegida? No, ni pensarlo- respondió el mastodonte.

- Frank no soy una tonta. Sé defenderme sola, además los mordedores son lentísimos, no pueden alcanzar la camioneta. Mientras nos mantengamos en movimiento estamos a salvo.

-Lizz, entiende que nos queda muy poco combustible. Si me quedara dormido, te dejara conducir y el auto se detuviera no sabrías si hay un mordedor cerca. Podría atacarte, y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño. Además los mordedores no son el único problema.

-Enciende las luces entonces…

-¡Que no entiendes!- Estalló Frank al a vez que hacía girar con fuerza el volante- Si encendemos las luces podemos atraerlos hacía nosotros. Si me duermo pongo tu vida en peligro. Sólo quiero protegernos.

-¿Protegernos eh? Quieres protegernos, pero subes a un completo desconocido a la camioneta sin saber qué clase de persona es.

-Ya hablamos de esto, además lo tengo controlado- dijo Frank tajante y con intenciones de dejar la discusión en ese punto.

-Pues quiero volver al tema. No me fío de él, de lo que pueda hacer, o hacernos. Es peligroso confiar en las personas. Si lo era antes no me imagino ahora.

Henry se sintió realmente ofendido por ese comentario. De verdad odiaba a esa mujer y su actitud extremista, exagerada y premeditada. Supuso que no debía juzgarla pues tenía razón al decir que no era persona de confianza, pero de cualquier manera se mantuvo enojado por la actitud de Lizz. Apretó los puños para contener sus represalias.

-Mira entiendo que estés asustada Lizz. Yo igual lo estoy. Pero como dije ésta actitud extremista que estás tomando no es la correcta. Conserva la civilidad, por lo que más quieras. ¿Te has preguntado por lo menos lo que él opina de todo esto?

-Pregúntaselo entonces- replicó Lizz y le dio la espalda.

Henry se preparó para responder de la mejor forma posible.

-Amigo, lamento lo anterior- comenzó Frank- Es sólo que como ya has de haber notado, me preocupo demasiado por nuestra seguridad y no quería arriesgarme. Fue mi error, pues comencé nuestra relación con el pie izquierdo. Así que, por qué no comenzamos de nuevo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Henry no podía perdonarlo, su orgullo se lo impedía. "No basta una disculpa, además ¿Qué es eso de nuestra relación?" pensó el joven, pero como era su costumbre calló. En su fuero interno el muchacho juró que se mantendría a la defensiva siempre y sin importar nada. Lo haría hasta que pudiera alejarse de esas personas.

-Mi nombre no importa- respondió el muchacho.

-¿Ni siquiera un aleas?- insistió el conductor a lo que Henry no respondió.

-Bueno ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro humilde grupo?-

Henry tuvo que sopesar esta pregunta. Le indicó a Frank que lo dejara pensar quien aceptó gustoso. Al joven no le agradaba la idea de permanecer al lado de aquella mujer. Aunque por sí misma no representara ningún riesgo para él, su actitud sí que lo era. Era impulsiva, tonta, extremista y muy sentimental.

Por otra parte estaba Frank, aparentemente sensato, amable, dispuesto a ayudar y con una actitud que pretendía ser positiva, aunque Henry dudaba que incluso el propio Frank creyera la mitad de lo que decía. El hombre daba la apariencia de ser un líder nato y que no se dejaba manipular con facilidad por su pareja ni por nadie. No sólo su cuerpo era fuerte, también su personalidad lo era, pues detrás de la amabilidad de ese sujeto, había una fiera dormida llena de violencia. Henry debía andarse con mucho cuidado.

Una vez consideradas sus personalidades Henry se enfocó en sus propios planes. Intentó recordar el lugar al que se dirigía pero no logró hacerlo. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía a dónde ir. No tenía un hogar, una familia que lo esperara o alguien que se encontrara gustoso de verlo. En su vida anterior sólo se había hecho con enemigos a causa de su egoísta personalidad y su manía de usar y manipular a las personas, ya que aunque no les hacía daño ellas lo tomaban a mal. Nadie lo apreciaba realmente y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de cambiar no quería hacerlo. Era demasiado importante para sí mismo para hacerlo, y estaba dispuesto a traicionar a aquellas personas en cuanto le dieran la espalda. Él era inseguro de sí, pero se amaba mucho como para permitirse arrastrar a un viaje sin retorno. Si no tenía hacía donde ir, el lugar en el que pensaban ocultarse estas personas sería un buen comienzo. Le convenía mantenerlas de su lado por el momento, hacer que bajaran la guardia y después apuñalarlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Supongo que… parece buena idea- respondió finalmente.

El conductor ya no respondió, pero al muchacho le pareció verlo sonreír.

Con los primero rayos del Sol en la mañana pudieron ver un letrero a la orilla de la carretera que decía "Vengan y conozcan nuestro divertido parque" una modelo sonreía falsamente en el anunció y con un dedo señalaba la dirección que debían seguir para llegar a él. Detrás de ella se apreciaba una acogedora cabaña.

-Podemos guarecernos allí- indicó Frank y enfiló por el sendero que la foto de la modelo indicaba. Cinco minutos después se estacionaron cerca de una de las cabañas que bordeaban el parque.

-Tal vez podamos descansar en una de éstas cabañas- indicó Frank mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

-Cierra los ojos- Le ordenó Frank a Henry quien obedeció de inmediato. Se oyó el tintineo de las llaves de la camioneta con lo cual el joven pudo deducir que el mastodonte las escondió en algún lugar dentro del auto.

Todos descendieron y se aproximaron a la cabaña.

-Antes de ver si la puerta está abierta- dijo el gigante mientras estiraba la mano y le daba un martillo a Lizz.

-Y a mí ¿Me darás un arma?- preguntó Henry aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-Amigo ¿Crees que soy idiota? Por el momento no tendrás un arma hasta que nos demuestres que eres de confianza- Lo dijo todo con una sonrisa como si fuera cualquier cosa.

La puerta del sitio estaba cerrada desde dentro así que Frank tomó impulso y la derribó de dos potentes patadas que parecían capaces de partir por la mitad a un caballo. Segundos después de que la puerta callera al suelo levantando una nube de polvo, un olor horrible y que ya conocían tan bien atacó sus narices. Frank con una seña indicó a sus compañeros que permanecieran atrás y se aventuró más allá de la puerta.

-Pero qué…- lo oyeron exclamar.

Henry entró desobedeciendo la indicación de Frank y tras él Lizz.

Justo en el centro de la habitación había un mordedor colgado por el cuello. Se agitaba y retorcía procurando atraparlos pero eso sería imposible. En la pared al lado del cadáver "viviente" había otro muerto. Éste no se movía y por lo que notaron era el cuerpo de una niña de aproximadamente diez años, pero estaba tan hinchado a causa de la descomposición que era difícil precisar. Sin embargo aquello no era lo más perturbador, sino lo que habían escrito en la pared con sangre: "Dios Está Muerto".

Todos guardaron silencio.

Mientras recorrían el parque y analizaban su estructura, se dieron cuenta que cada cabaña aledaña estaba extremadamente separada de su vecina. La mejor opción en ese caso era trasladarse por medio del vehículo para evitar perder las pocas energías que les quedaban.

Revisaron cabaña tras cabaña, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave o atrancadas por dentro. Frank, gracias a su enorme complexión, derribaba las puertas con relativa facilidad ya que si no tenían posibilidad de albergarse en una de la chozas podrían obtener cosas útiles que hubieran en su interior.

La cosa se complicaba cada vez más puesto que Frank estaba inmensamente cansado y se podría decir que en verdad realizaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer caer abajo las puertas de las chozas que hallaban, vigilar que Henry no se pasara de listo, proteger a Lizz y conducir la camioneta. No sólo aparentaba, en verdad era un súper humano. Pero como todo humano, tenía sus límites.

La cosa no pudo ponerse peor que a medio día, en el momento en que al derribar una de las puertas y adentrarse en el recinto dos caminantes acorralaron al mastodonte de Frank, débil y cansado. Lizz procuró ayudar y armada con su martillo propinó un fuerte pero temeroso golpe en la cabeza a uno de los mordedores que Frank sujetaba por el cuello, pero el muerto viviente no dejó de luchar. Estiró sus manos y tomó la cara de Frank quien por instinto de soldado le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna al caminante sin conseguir nada más que aumentar su ferocidad.

-Dale otro en la nuca, con más fuerza- ordenó Frank al borde la histeria.

Mientras tanto Henry sólo se dedicaba a observar la escena desde el umbral de la puerta. Analizaba el cómo Frank sujetaba a los dos caminantes valiéndose de su enorme cuerpo para defenderse, y a la flacucha y temerosa Lizz intentando vanamente de ayudarlo. El joven pensaba sobre las posibilidades que aquel encuentro con los caminantes le proporcionaba para escapar. No veía una oportunidad mejor que esa, pero tenía que medir las consecuencias de ambas acciones. Si huía se arriesgaba a ser alcanzado tanto por los monstruos como por las personas pero tenía posibilidades de seguir sobreviviendo por su cuenta de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes de encontrarse con estas personas, con la diferencia de que ahora tendría una camioneta. Si se quedaba era igual que suicidarse ya que uno no debía ser un genio para notar que el pequeño grupo se desmoronaba lenta y gradualmente, ya sea por la estresante situación en que se colocaba Frank al ser el líder, como por la personalidad extremista y sentimentalista de Lizz que representaba un muro de concreto para la integración de Henry al grupo. Supuso que su decisión debía valerse de la forma en que ambos sujetos lidiaran con los caminantes. Si iban perdiendo era hora de huir, sino… ya vería luego.

Uno de los mordedores realizó el intento de abalanzarse sobre Lizz, quien asustada se sobresaltó y tiró el martillo sobre el pie de Frank. A causa del dolor el hombre soltó al caminante que sujetaba y estaba a centímetros de la mujer. Ella sólo gritó, procuró dar la vuelta para alejarse pero fue demasiado tarde pues el mordedor la tomó con una poderosa mano por el cuello.

-¡Ayúdala!- Ordenó Frank mientras se valía de su mano enorme para impactar una y otra vez la cabeza del caminante que lo atacaba contra la pared.

Mientras tanto Lizz se arrastraba desesperada por el suelo, llorando de miedo y con el mordedor justo encima de ella. La mujer dio la vuelta y puso de intermediario su brazo entre la cabeza del caminante y su cara, después miró a Henry con un brillo en los ojos que suplicaba ayuda.

Henry no quiso ver más. Era suficiente aquello para saber que tenía razón al querer huir. Tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas adoloridas, se dio la vuelta, no sin antes ver la mirada de horror de Lizz y de decepción de Frank. Enfiló en camino a al auto, que tenía las puertas abiertas y las llaves en alguna parte, escondidas. En el momento que se situó en el asiento del conductor escuchó un desgarrador "¡No!" seguido por un grito de dolor. Sin sentir lástima por nadie cerró la puerta y comenzó a buscar la llave por todos los sitios que se le ocurrieron pero sin éxito.

-Maldito seas Frank ¿Dónde pusiste las llaves?- vociferó mientras levantaba el tapete que cubría el suelo. Estaba más que seguro que las había guardado en el carro, pero el punto exacto de su escondite, o siquiera un indicio le era un misterio total.

"Bastardo" resonó desde el exterior del automóvil. A Henry no le importó el grito. Por lo único que se preocupaba era por encontrar las llaves. Sorpresivamente el vidrio a su lado se rompió y uno de los cristales le dio en el ojo. Puso una mano sobre la fuente de ese dolor tan intenso en su cara, se sintió arrastrado por la fuerza de un oso a través del a ventana que le desgarró la espalda con los cristales fragmentados para subsecuentemente caer de bruces en el suelo y golpearse la cabeza.

En este punto todo su cuerpo era un foco de dolor tan brillante como el Sol y cuyo epicentro era su ojo izquierdo. Puso la mano que no presionaba contra su rostro a la altura del mismo para protegerse de la paliza segura que le daría el mastodonte. El aire le fue arrebatado con rudeza pues al parecer Frank le había pisado el estómago, luego dio un puntapié en una de sus costillas que de milagro no se rompió. Después de eso recibió una nueva patada a la altura del pecho, una más en el brazo con el que protegía el rostro y por último una que le hizo crujir la nariz y se la llenó de sangre.

-Traidor mal agradecido. Bastardo, te advertí de las consecuencias de traicionarnos- gritaba Frank más que furioso mientras pisoteaba al pobre de Henry.

Detrás del sonido de la golpiza de su vida escuchaba el lloriqueo de Lizz quien susurraba cosas como "Sabía que no debíamos confiar en nadie" o "Le dije que no era buena idea".

Las patadas se detuvieron. Ahora ya no había dolor, por alguna extraña razón se había esfumado y sólo quedaba una sensación terrible de escozor en su ojo. El resto de su cuerpo o no lo sentía o simplemente punzaba de manera extraña. Le costaba trabajo respirar, su nariz estaba obstruida por su sangre y el golpe en el estómago aún lo afectaba.

Las cosas se veían borrosas y mientras procuraba arrastrarse con la gracia de un caminante sobre el césped del parque para alejarse un robusto pie castigó su espalda.

-Aún no he terminado contigo traidor.

Y mientras lo levantaba por el cuello con una mano y se lo echaba a la espalda como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, Henry se preguntó aterrorizado que era lo que le deparaba el futuro. De algo podía estar seguro… no era nada bueno.

Henry despertó atado a un árbol enorme en medio de un claro. No podía ver la camioneta, pero veía a Lizz y a Frank sentados sobre un tronco bellamente tallado frente a él. Estaban muy lejos para escuchar su conversación, pero el tema era obvio: Lizz había sido mordida y ahora ambos le echaban a él la culpa de aquella desgracia.

La joven lloraba sin detenerse, Frank procuraba tranquilizarla aunque se notaba que él también estaba totalmente aterrorizado. Esto a su vez asusto a Henry, pues no había nada peor que un ser humano con miedo, y aún pero que eso eran dos seres humanos furiosos y aterrados.

Henry quiso moverse, pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor al instante. Su ojo le dolía, le punzaba y ardía con fuerza. Sentía como si tuviera una varilla de acero atravesándole la cabeza. La nariz la tenía tapada con su propia sangre por lo que tenía que respirar por la boca. Su ropa estaba más raída y manchada que nunca y no sentía su pierna derecha. Sin poder evitarlo gimió y por poco grita, pero pudo contenerse. Mientras de su ojo sano manaban lágrimas más de indignación que de dolor se dijo que no les daría la satisfacción de lucir adolorido y mucho menos derrotado. No entendía que es lo que había hecho él, el gran y poderoso Henry para merecer tratos de una naturaleza tan denigrante. Su furia era incontenible, y le quemaba el pecho. Escupió sangre a un lado.

Frank dejó a Lizz lamentándose sobre el tronco y ahora caminó hacía Henry a quien se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Una vez Frank llegó junto al árbol se hincó frente a Henry y jugó unos segundo con su cuchillo enorme ante sus narices. Después volteó a ver al joven asustado, levantó el cuchillo y con fuerza lo descargó sobre el pasto a milímetros de la pierna del muchacho quien había contenido la respiración.

Frank tomó entonces la cabeza de Henry entre sus manos corpulentas obligándolo a mirar sus ojos ojerosos.

-Ves lo que provocas. La han mordido y todo es tu culpa cobarde.

Henry se contuvo para evitar responder una tontería.

-Yo sé que un lo siento no va a servir para curarla. Pero si te hace sentir mejor… todo fue mi culpa- dijo Henry quedamente.

El mastodonte soltó su cabeza, iracundo asintió y tomó de nuevo el cuchillo del suelo.

-Dime ¿Has visto en una película alguna vez cuando les arrancan el peroné? ¿Quieres saber lo doloroso que es?

El horror que Henry sintió en esos momentos es indescriptible. Le sorprendió lo mucho que era capaz de cambiar una persona cuando se le arrebata lo que más ama, cuando se arranca de sus manos la razón por la cual vive. Cosas como esas eran fáciles de perder en estos días y la gente enloquecía por eso. Ahora Frank estaba más que fuera de sus cabales pues su pareja había sido mordida. Era lo único que le quedaba, lo único por lo que se mantenía con vida, la única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo.

En seis días las mentes débiles se habían hecho añicos, los corazones era demolidos con duros golpes de realidad. Los sueños se desmoronaban uno tras otro. De una mente sana y sensata Frank había pasado a un caos mental absoluto, había caído en un pozo del que no hallaba salida.

-¿Así es cómo me pagas?- deliraba el hombre mientras con el cuchillo se dedicaba a desgarrar el pantalón de Henry a la altura de la rodilla- después de que te brindé mi confianza, que te saqué de ese infierno en el que habías caído me pagas permitiendo que mi novia fuera mordida, huyendo y queriendo robar mi camioneta. Supongo que Lizz tenía razón no se puede confiar en las personas, uno ya no puede darse un lujo como ese. Me negaba a creer que hubiéramos llegado a un punto tan crítico en un tiempo tan corto pero la realidad es demasiado abrumante como para negarse a verlo…

La rodilla de Henry quedó totalmente al descubierto y a merced del arma de ese tipo enloquecido que hablaba entre delirios ante él. Al ver que se disponía a cortarlo movió la pierna con horror y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza pues la posibilidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ese hombre convertido en animal resultaba más aterradora que ser mordido por un caminante. Se agitó y retorció, pero estaba muy bien sujeto y el árbol era imponente. Frank puso la hoja afilada entre la unión de su peroné y el resto de su pierna. Antes de sentir siquiera dolor alguno Henry no pudo contenerse más y emitió un grito que le desgarró la garganta. Frank depositó el peso de su cuerpo musculoso sobre su pierna para evitar que la moviera tanto y presionó con ligereza la hoja contra la piel del joven. Henry apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y rogó, por primera vez en su vida, a Dios. El problema es que parecía que su intento de comunicación con el creador había sido demasiado tardío. Si cuando todos le rogaban Él rara vez concedía milagro, ahora que abandonó a la humanidad entera no se detendría para rescatar a una sola persona. Regresó a su mente, como una fotografía, la frase que encontró en la primera cabaña "Dios Está Muerto". Ahora se daba cuenta de la verdad de aquella frase.

Pero el dolor que veía recaer sobre su pierna nunca llegó. No sintió su hueso separarse de su carne, no vio su peroné arrancado de cuajo. No, nada de eso pasó.

Henry abrió los ojos y notó que Lizz estaba al lado de Frank. La mujer puso su mano herida sobre el hombro del gigante que la hacía lucir aún más pequeña e insignificante de lo que era.

-No lo hagas. Ese no es el hombre al que amo. Este ser cruel y despiadado no es el Frank que conozco.

-Pero… él…- titubeó Frank confundido.

-Lo sé, no es un buen sujeto. Pero nosotros no somos los que debemos cobrar la cuenta pues nos rebajaríamos a su nivel.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con él Lizz?

-Tengo una idea, pero la discutiré contigo en privado- dijo Lizz mientras mostraba su mordida al joven amarrado y asustado. No era un corte muy profundo, y lo habían lavado cosa que lo hacía lucir menos grave de lo que debió parecer en un principio. Pero eso no reducía la gravedad del asunto. Lizz tarde o temprano se convertiría e intentaría comerse a Frank y cualquier otra cosa que se moviera. Movió su mano herida frente a Henry quien después de esta acción comprendió lo que la mujer decía.

-Ojo por ojo- le murmuró Lizz.


End file.
